ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Infinite Avengers (Comic Book Series)
Infinite Avengers is a comic book series set in the Marvel Infinite Universe. It features the long awaited debut of The Avengers in the Infinite universe. The first arc shows the team's origin and how they became The Avengers, while the next arcs show the team's adventures against other villains. Story Arcs Assembled Follwoing the events of Infinite Thor, Thor is in a Maximum Security Prison. He is in a cell without his hammer, due to it being experimented on. Thor is sitting there, planning how to defeat Mephisto and save Midgard when he got out. Then, someone appears outside the cell. At first, Thor is ready to yell and demand that he is released, but he is then enamored by the woman’s beauty. Thor asks her who she is. The woman says that her name is Jane Foster. Jane says that she believes Thor when he says that Mephisto is coming, and that Earth needs something to defend itself. Jane releases him from the cell, and sneaks him out of the Prison. Thor is able to magically summon his hammer when outside. He asks Jane if there are any other being with incredible powers on Midgard to help them. Jane says that it’s illegal to work with the X-Men, the Fantastic Four are missing, Daredevil only deals with street thugs, and S.H.I.E.L.D. is never available when they’re needed, so no. Thor says that Mephisto comes in and kills worlds, manipulates souls, and creates death a chaos, leading to Jane Foster saying that he definitely isn’t an avuncular fellow. Suddenly, a man with a blue costume and red cape appears. Thor asks the man who he is and what he wants. The man says that he is Stephen Strange, better known as Dr. Strange. Strange tells Thor that he heard that someone with Thor’s power level showed up, and he had to see it himself. Thor asks why it matters to Strange, and Strange says that there is a prophecy he fears is coming true. He says that the Prophecy says that Dark Days are coming. The Gates to Hell were going to open and Earth will burn. However, a fallen savior would rise and defeat this threat, although he too would burn. Strange says that he believes Thor is the fallen savior. Thor believes Dr. Strange’s prophecy, as a similar prediction was given in Asgard by Volla, a God who can predict the future. Thor believes that this means Mephisto is coming in with a full invasion, and asks Dr. Strange to join him in this fight. Dr. Strange refuses, saying he cannot interfere with the Prophecy, that it has been predicted and must happen. He then teleports back to his domicile the Sanctum Sanctorum, and wishes Thor good luck. Thor then tells Jane to go and prepare the Military for a war. Jane says that she won’t be able to do anything, and General Ross or anyone with that high power won’t do anything until it’s too late and half the world is killed. Jane says that Thor should move, otherwise the army will be after him. Thor says good bye to her, and flies off. While Thor is wondering what his next move should be, Hulk careens into Thor. Hulk says that he is finishing Mephisto’s work for him by killing Thor. Hulk appears to have amnesia since the events of Infinite Hulk #1. Thor’s first reaction is to throw the hammer at Hulk, and he threw it so hard it made a kinetic thud. Thor fights Hulk in a long fight, resulting in his armor being torn, his hammer being dented, and his arm being broken in three different places. Thor finally decides he needs to completely take out Hulk, so he picks him up and flies him into Earth’s atmosphere. Thor his him with his hammer at full force, and sends Hulk flying to the Earth. Hulk lands in the arctic circle, and is unconscious. Thor looks around and sees a frozen body at the vertex of a glacier. Thor gently destroys the glacier, and pulls the man out, who is revealed to be Captain Nazi, a/k/a Steve Rogers. Steve wakes up on a medical table. Thor is on one side of him, and Jane Foster is on the other side. Steve asks what happened and where Red Skull is at. Jane tells him that he was found frozen in the arctic circle, and that he was under arrest. Steve asks why, and Jane informs him of everything Captain Nazi did during World War II (in the Infinite Origins: Captain America mini-series). Steve attempts to explain that he was brainwashed by the Red Skull and that he was not in control of his actions. Thor looks into Steve’s eyes and says that Steve is telling the truth. Thor asks him what happened where he was frozen, if he had anything experience in battle, and other questions. Steve explains that he was trying to take down Red Skull permanently at his headquarters, and the last thing he remembered was throwing a bomb. Thor convinces Jane to let Steve go for now, since he needed people to help him in the fight against Mephisto. The following day, Thor is preparing Steve, who now has a shield painted in the colors of the America flag, and his old army suit before he was sent to infiltrate HYDRA. Steve says that he is ready to fight, and that once this is over, he was willing going to hand himself into custody due to what he did as Captain Nazi. Both of them are then telepathically contacted by Dr. Strange, who informs them that Mephisto would be there in two hours. Two hours later, Thor and Steve are in the center of New York City, ready for Mephisto and his army to invade. A portal opens in the sky, and demons fly out. They begin breathing Hellfire everywhere and attacking building and civilians. Steve handles demons on the ground, while Thor flies up high and is able to take out dozens there. However, demons begin popping up all around the world, making it impossible for Thor and Steve alone to stop it. Suddenly, something that looks like a robot flies out of the portal. Thor attempts to attack it, although it opens up the helmet on its head and reveals a face, showing it is a human. Thor asks the man who he is. The man says that he is Tony Stark, and has been imprisoned in Mephisto’s Realm for ten years. Before he was imprisoned, he was a mogul, the owner of Stark Industries. He was also betrothed to his girlfriend Pepper Potts. But he made a deal with Mephisto which resulted in him being imprisoned for ten years. He was able to gather some metal to build an armor with, and kill demons and harness their energy for power. He was able to fabricate an armor and escape with it. Tony then starts attacking and disintegrating the demons. After a while of fighting, the three realize they can’t hold off the entire invasion, and that they needed to take out Mephisto to end it. Mephisto then sends his son Blackheart to kill the heroes and lead the invasion, and the demon Zarathos to possess humans. Zarathos possesses the human known as Johnny Blaze. Zarathos then attacks Thor. During all the fighting, Hulk jumps in the middle of it. He sees Blackheart, and recognizes him as an ally of Mephisto. Hulk then becomes furious and pulverizes Blackheart, eventually killing him. Hulk then sees Mephisto watching through a portal in the sky. Hulk attempts to jump up and attack Mephisto, although he can’t get high enough. He then takes Thor and projectiles him through the air. Thor flies towards Mephisto, although Mephisto throws Hellfire at him, causing him to become vertigo. He falls to the ground, and doesn’t have the strength to get up. Mephisto then leaves his realm and comes to Earth to finish off the heroes. Tony attempts to use his Hellfire blast on Mephisto, though Mephisto is insensate by it and turns it back on Tony. Steve attempts to attack Mephisto, though it attacked and almost killed. Hulk charges at him with full force, and it does knock Mephisto to the ground, although Mephisto is able to take Hulk’s magical energy that powers him and take it away, transforming him back into Bruce Banner. Mephisto then looks to Thor and picks him up. Mephisto tells him that he knows of Thor’s phobia of losing, and is why Thor will be the last in the world to die. Johnny Blaze then attacks Mephisto, showing he is now in control of Zarathos. Johnny then attempts to fight Mephisto. After several physical attacks from Johnny fail, he tries the Penance Stare, which allows Johnny to look into his enemy’s eyes and make them feel every pain that person has ever inflicted on anyone else innocent in their lifetime. It does not work on Mephisto, although after trying it for three minutes, it suddenly works on him and puts Mephisto into shock. Dr. Strange shows up and says he couldn’t allow the world to burn, so he gave Johnny control over Zarathos and enhanced the Penance Stare. Thor then gets up, takes out his swords, and cuts Mephisto into several pieces because of what he did to Asgard and the blasphemy he’s said, killing him. Tony and Steve get up, and they all shakes hands since they just stopped the anathema known as Mephisto from taking over the world. The military then shows up, telling all the heroes to stand down and surrender. The five of them are confused at first, until Jane Foster comes up and orders them to stand down. They do so, due to Jane out ranking them. Steve attempts to hand himself over to custody, although Jane tells him that it’s fine and Captain Nazi can be forgotten. Jane asks if the six of them are going to stay together. She says that threats like this will continue, and the government and military are too lazy to do anything. Steve likes the idea and adopts the name “Captain America.” Dr. Strange says that he does not like to deal with threats outside of mystical threats and did not want to join, although would be willing to lend a hand if they needed it. Johnny says that he didn’t want to do anything with what he was and how he looked. Tony says that he can find a way to rid Zarathos from Johnny’s body. When asked how, Tony says that he can master any type of science, from biology to astronomy to etymology, and that sorcery should be no problem. Thor says that he would join under one proviso: Jane Foster came with them. Jane agrees, and says she is very frenetic about this. Suddenly, Banner gets up and attempts to fight transforming into the Hulk. Banner asks the six to keep an eye on Hulk at all times so he doesn’t go on a rampage. Banner then fully turns into the Hulk, and agrees to join the team. One week later, Tony calls the other six to a mansion he had that he’s turned into a headquarters/living base for the team. Most of the team agrees to live at the mansion, as well as using it for a base. Jane asks what they should be called. Dr. Strange suggests the Defenders, although after Tony says that they’re all trying to avenge their past lives, they agree on the name “The Avengers.” They all agree that this is a nascent of a new era. Later on, Dr. Strange is staring out the window with a worried look on his face. Captain America asks him what’s wrong. Strange says that the prophecy was not fulfilled, and that something was wrong. Steve says that Strange prevented if from being fulfilled, although Strange points out that his power should have been stripped by his master, the Ancient One if that was the case. He goes over the prophecy again, and that the Gates to Hell would open, the world would burn, and a fallen savior would die. Cap says that this is definitely no epigram. Strange says that this is not a joke, and he thinks the worst is yet to come. Battle of Atlantis The Avengers welcome their newest member Black Widow into the Avengers, who is also Captain America’s girlfriend following the events of the Infinite Captain America mini-series. The Avengers are still considered illegal vigilantes harboring an alien, a fugitive, and a traitor to the United States Government. Meanwhile, the King of Atlantis Namor, is preparing his Atlantian army for war on the surface world. A few hours later, an army of atlantians rise out of the water. They begin attacking everyone and everything in sight. The Avengers see this and set out to stop them. Dr. Strange teleports everyone to the scene. They are immediately attacked, and begin fighting. After a lot of fighting, resulting in the deaths of a lot of Atlantians, Namor appears out of the ocean. He sees Captain America and remembers him as Captain Nazi from World War II. Namor attacks him and begins to beat on him until he is pulled off by Thor. Namor then charges at Thor to fight him. Thor and Namor fight miles above ground level, exchanging punches. During the fight, Namor is able to chip off a small piece of Thor’s hammer and hit Thor in the face with it, causing Thor to start bleeding from his mouth. Thor takes his hammer and hits Namor in the chest at full force, knocking Namor to the ground. He gets up like nothing happened, and flies back up to fight Thor. He and Thor continue to fight, until Namor finally unleashes his full strength on Thor. Thor is knocked unconscious, drops his hammer, and falls to the ground. Namor then attempts to fight Captain America, though is telepathically knocked unconscious by Dr. Strange. Namor wakes up strapped to a machine holding him in place. He sees Jane Foster talking to Tony, and immediately wants to know what’s going on. Tony says that he invaded the surface world, attempted to kill Captain America and Thor, was defeated by Dr. Strange, and was going to be handed over to U.S. Custody. Namor demands to be freed, only to be ignored. Dr. Strange comes in to watch Namor while Jane and Tony go to check up on Thor. They walk out of the room and close the door. About ten seconds later, Dr. Strange is thrown through the door by Namor, who then leaves the room himself. He demands to see the man with the shield. After tearing through Iron Man, Hulk, and Ghost Rider, Namor finally gets to Captain America. Namor says he wants to fight Cap due to his humiliation in WWII. Namor goes to attack him, and Cap continues to get beat on. Cap eventually builds up the strength to ask why he would invade the surface world just to get back at him. Namor says he didn’t and that Cap was just an added bonus. He says the reason he attacked was due to America firing a missile into Atlantis. Jane says that she is with both the United States Government and Military, and there were no attacks made on Atlantis since 1944. Dr. Strange then gets up and says that he was the one who sent it into Atlantis, though it was not intentional. A missile was coming towards his home, the Sanctum Sanctorum in an attempt to kill The Avengers. Without proper time to prep, he could not teleport it to another dimension, so he teleported it into the ocean, and it must of hit Atlantis by mistake. Strange says that he didn’t realize doing this would kill anyone or start a war, so he resigns from the Avengers. Namor says that he would like to take Dr. Strange’s spot on The Avengers to “make sure no more hate crimes are committed against Atlantis.” After a vote, the remaining seven members agree to let Namor onto the team to attempt to establist peace between humans and Atlantians. Masters Eight unseen people in shadows are together at an‭ ‬undisclosed location.‭ ‬They are all talking about their attack on Avengers Mansion.‭ ‬One asks‭ ‬what about the woman,‭ ‬Jane Foster.‭ ‬Another person says that she has no special powers,‭ ‬and‭ ‬is not a factor in this.‭ ‬The eight then look at the clock and decide it’s time for the attack. At Avengers Mansion,‭ ‬Tony is working in his lab at Stark Industries,‭ ‬trying to work on a‭ ‬way to turn Ghost Rider back into Johnny Blaze.‭ ‬Suddenly,‭ ‬he is attacked from behind from an‭ ‬unseen person.‭ ‬He goes to fight the person,‭ ‬revealed to be his former business partner and‭ ‬now enemy Ernest Wood,‭ ‬now known as Mandarin.‭ ‬Tony attempts to battle him,‭ ‬although‭ ‬is once again jumped from behind,‭ ‬this time by a man appearing to be made out of stone.‭ ‬Tony‭ ‬is easily defeated,‭ ‬and Mandarin gets on a radio and says‭ “‬Stark is down.‭ ‬Seven to go.‭” Namor is at Avengers Mansion with Jane Foster,‭ ‬who is monitoring Thor and Hulk’s‭ ‬mission and Captain America and Black Widow’s mission.‭ ‬Namor attempts to make a move on,‭ ‬Jane,‭ ‬until Namor is attacked by a person with a trident,‭ ‬who Namor apperantly recognizes as‭ ‬Attuma.‭ ‬Namor attempts to fight,‭ ‬though it attacked from behind by a giant man with white‭ ‬skin calling himself Blackout.‭ ‬Jane attempts to shoot the two,‭ ‬though bullets bounce off both of‭ ‬them.‭ ‬She eventually is able to drop a smoke bomb and escape through the window.‭ ‬They‭ ‬decide that she is unimportant and that they got the big fish.‭ ‬They get on a radio and inform‭ ‬Mandarin that Namor is down. Captain America and Black Widow are outside a warehouse,‭ ‬ready to break up an illegal‭ ‬weapons sale.‭ ‬They break in and find nothing inside or anyone there.‭ ‬They are attacked by a‭ ‬woman with green hair and an old man with a robot-like hand.‭ ‬They are easily defeated after‭ ‬three minutes of fighting.‭ ‬The man attempts to go and tear Captain America’s skin off and kill‭ ‬him,‭ ‬although the woman reminds him that they are needed alive for the plan.‭ ‬Ghost Rider is roaming the desert,‭ ‬remembering what his life was like before Mephisto‭ invaded.‭ ‬He is then suddenly attacked by a bald man with a ball and chain,‭ ‬who says that he is‭ ‬the Absorbing Man.‭ ‬Ghost Rider attempts to throw Hellfire at him,‭ ‬although it barely effects‭ ‬Absorbing Man,‭ ‬and he turns into Hellfire.‭ ‬Ghost Rider is then trapped inside a force field and‭ ‬keeps trying to fight his way out,‭ ‬until he finally falls unconscious and collapses.‭ ‬The Absorbing‭ ‬Man gets on a radio and says that Ghost Rider is down,‭ ‬and wants to know when they are going‭ ‬to take down Hulk.‭ ‬Attuma says that he and Blackout have spotted both Hulk and Thor,‭ ‬fighting once again.‭ ‬Mandarin tells them not to engage until backup arrives. The eight of them watch Hulk and Thor fight.‭ ‬They all plan an attack on the two of‭ ‬them.‭ ‬Blackout gets in the middle of them and is able to take them both head-on.‭ ‬Absorbing‭ ‬Man gets down and fights Hulk.‭ ‬Hulk yells that he remembers him and punches him with full‭ ‬force.‭ ‬Is hardly effects Absorbing Man,‭ ‬and Absorbing Man then fights Hulk and defeats him‭ ‬with absolute ease.‭ ‬The stone man,‭ ‬calling himself the Grey Gargoyle,‭ ‬then jumps down and‭ ‬touches Thor’s hammer.‭ ‬The hammer then turns to stone,‭ ‬and allows Blackout to easily defeat‭ ‬Thor.‭ ‬Mandarin,‭ ‬Grey Gargoyle,‭ ‬Blackout,‭ ‬Attuma,‭ ‬Grey Gargoyle,‭ ‬the old man,‭ ‬and the green‭ ‬haired woman gather around and Mandarin says‭ “‬The Avengers have fallen.‭ ‬The Masters of‭ ‬Evil have won.‭” Thor wakes up.‭ ‬He is tied to a table with magical bands,‭ ‬and the Grey Gargoyle is above‭ ‬him,‭ ‬taunting him and showing him his hammer,‭ ‬now made out of stone and destroyed.‭ ‬Thor‭ ‬asks Mandarin what is going on,‭ ‬and Mandarin says that he gathered a group of villains to kill‭ ‬The Avengers,‭ ‬and that the group consisted of those who knew The Avengers best,‭ ‬that were‭ ‬alive.‭ ‬Thor says he never knew any of these people.‭ ‬Mandarin says that Thor was the tricky‭ ‬one to have a counter for,‭ ‬but after much searching was able to find someone who wanted to‭ ‬kill Thor.‭ ‬Thor asks Grey Gargoyle what he had to gain from this,‭ ‬and he tells Thor his origin: ‭“‬When I was a boy in school,‭ ‬I heard all about Thor and the Asgardians.‭ ‬I hated them.‭ ‬I wanted‭ ‬to kill them all and see if they were the warriors they showed to be.‭ ‬Apparently,‭ ‬Ragnarok has‭ ‬occurred and eliminated all the Gods.‭ ‬Except you,‭ ‬Thor.‭ ‬I wanted to show that even the last of‭ ‬your people,‭ ‬which would appear to make you the strongest,‭ ‬was actually the weakest.‭ ‬Obviously I couldn’t fight you as a normal human.‭ ‬So,‭ ‬after some‭… ‬modifications to my‭ ‬genetics,‭ ‬I had the power to humiliate and kill you.‭ ‬So here we are.‭ ‬First,‭ ‬your allies in The‭ ‬Avengers will die,‭ ‬then I will break you.‭ ‬Then turn you to stone and display you as a trophy.‭” While Grey Gargoyle continues to talk,‭ ‬he is suddenly shot in the head,‭ ‬although the‭ ‬bullet bounces off of him.‭ ‬He turns around to see Jane Foster standing in the doorway with a‭ ‬gun.‭ ‬Mandarin simply fires a laser at her,‭ ‬which knocks her down.‭ ‬The momentary delay allows‭ ‬Thor to break free and revive Tony until he is taken down.‭ ‬Tony is able to take Mandarin head‭ ‬on,‭ ‬until firing a simple stun blast to the other Avengers,‭ ‬which revive them.‭ ‬At first,‭ ‬Johnny‭ ‬wakes up and is a normal human and begins cheering,‭ ‬until he reverts back into Ghost Rider.‭ ‬The Avengers each pick a villain and begin to fight. After a long,‭ ‬hard fought battle,‭ ‬the Avengers finally win.‭ ‬Absorbing Man was the last one standing,‭ ‬although he was defeated when he tried to absorb Grey Gargoyle’s stone,‭ ‬turned‭ ‬into stone,‭ ‬and was crushed by the Hulk.‭ ‬Tony tells Ghost Rider that while it may of only lasted‭ ‬a few seconds,‭ ‬he was Johnny Blaze again.‭ ‬And if it happened once,‭ ‬it can happen again,‭ ‬but‭ ‬this time permanent.‭ ‬Suddenly,‭ ‬they are all attacked by a man wearing green who says‭ “‬You‭ ‬think you’ve won‭? ‬In chess,‭ ‬the pawns go first.‭ ‬Now,‭ ‬meet the king.‭” Tony asks the man who he is,‭ ‬and the man says he is Baron Mordo.‭ ‬He was hoping to‭ ‬find and defeat Dr.‭ ‬Strange during this attack,‭ ‬but there always has to be something bad about‭ ‬a good thing.‭ ‬Jane Foster attempts to shoot Mordo,‭ ‬although misses.‭ ‬Mordo traps The‭ ‬Avengers in a cage made out of magical energy,‭ ‬and grabs Jane.‭ ‬He begins to use his telepathic‭ ‬abilities to go into her mind and begin to put her in a catatonic state.‭ ‬He is then hit by a blast of magical energy,‭ ‬revealed to be from Dr.‭ ‬Strange.‭ ‬Strange says that this ends now. Mordo attempts to fight Strange,‭ ‬although Strange is much more powerful and easily‭ ‬defeats Mordo.‭ ‬Strange the turns to The Avengers and asks if there is still a spot on the team‭ ‬for him.‭ ‬They all agree to let him back.‭ ‬Strange then helps Jane by removing all damage Mordo‭ ‬did to her mind. Dark General Thaddeus‭ “‬Thunderbolt‭” ‬Ross is in a room‭ ‬with other people who work for the Government.‭ ‬Ross says that Operation:‭ ‬Dark Avenger is‭ ‬ready to proceed.‭ ‬One of the government employees tells Ross that it is not yet ready,‭ ‬and‭ ‬they only have people to go against Captain America,‭ ‬Tony Stark,‭ ‬Black Widow,‭ ‬and Namor.‭ ‬Ross says that they have more coming. Soldier Emil Blonski comes in,‭ ‬showing Ross a defeated Baron Mordo and a man named‭ ‬Jason Philip Macendale Jr.‭ ‬Emil says that he’s ready.‭ ‬Ross takes out a syringe and injects it into‭ ‬Emil.‭ ‬It turns Emil into a big,‭ ‬muscular creature with scale-like skin.‭ ‬Ross then takes out a small‭ ‬computer chip and puts them in the back of Baron Mordo’s neck.‭ ‬He then gets up and stands‭ ‬there doing nothing.‭ ‬Ross says that the mind control technology works. He then takes Jason and hooks him up to a machine.‭ ‬The machine takes a small sample‭ ‬of demon DNA acquired during the Mephisto invasion and merges it into Jason’s DNA.‭ ‬The DNA‭ ‬transforms his body,‭ ‬giving him more muscles,‭ ‬and it also puts his head on fire,‭ ‬exposing his‭ ‬skull,‭ ‬similar to Ghost Rider’s.‭ ‬Ross puts another computer chip on Jason’s neck,‭ ‬and says that‭ ‬his codename is now Jack O’Lantern. Ross then opens a portal inside.‭ ‬A man comes through it,‭ ‬who appears to be Ares,‭ ‬the‭ ‬Greek Mythology God of War.‭ ‬He is punched in the face by Emil,‭ ‬then puts one of the chips on‭ ‬his neck,‭ ‬giving Ross control over him.‭ ‬Ross says that it’s time to take The Avengers down,‭ ‬and‭ ‬people come out of the shadows.‭ ‬They’re revealed to be: Crossbones‭ ‬-‭ ‬An assassin for hire who took an experimental version of the Super Soldier Serum. Titanium Man‭ ‬-‭ ‬A partner of Mandarin’s who stole blueprints for Tony Stark’s armor and used them to create his own armor. Yelena Belova‭ ‬-‭ ‬The former partner of Avengers member Black Widow,‭ ‬who received the same training. Byrrah‭ ‬-‭ ‬The brother of Namor who has attempted to take over Atlantis many times. Ross tells the‭ “‬Dark Avengers,‭” ‬as he calls them,‭ ‬to take down the Avengers.‭ ‬Alive. At Tony’s mansion,‭ ‬Dr.‭ ‬Strange is helping Tony in an attempt to turn Ghost Rider back‭ ‬into Johnny Blaze.‭ ‬Tony starts the machine has Dr.‭ ‬Strange power it,‭ ‬though there is a sudden‭ ‬explosion.‭ ‬It knocks Tony,‭ ‬Dr.‭ ‬Strange,‭ ‬and Johnny unconscious.‭ ‬The Dark Avengers come in,‭ ‬led by Ares,‭ ‬who tells them to look through the mansion for the other Avengers. Namor comes in and immediately tries to fight them all.‭ ‬He is able to fight Jack O‭’‬Lantern,‭ ‬Crossbones,‭ ‬and Byrrah head on for a few minutes,‭ ‬but is take out by Ares.‭ ‬They all‭ ‬then split up to find the remaining Avengers. Yelena Belova eventually finds Black Widow,‭ ‬and the two instantly recognize each other.‭ ‬The two begin to fight,‭ ‬with Yelena gaining the upper hand.‭ ‬Just as Yelena is about to shoot‭ ‬and kill Black Widow,‭ ‬Captain America runs in and stops her.‭ ‬They are then attacked by Jack O‭’‬Lantern,‭ ‬who throws a bomb at them.‭ ‬Captain America is barely effected,‭ ‬though Black Widow‭ ‬is knocked unconscious.‭ ‬Captain America is then confronted by Crossbones. Crossbones takes out his knives,‭ ‬and begins to fight Captain America.‭ ‬Neither are able‭ ‬to hit the other,‭ ‬due to the Super Soldier Serum enhancing their strength and speed.‭ ‬Crossbones is then shot in the shoulder by Jane Foster,‭ ‬allowing Captain America to hit him‭ ‬with his shield and knock him unconscious.‭ ‬Hulk and Emil,‭ ‬now being called Abomination by‭ ‬Hulk,‭ ‬then come crashing through the wall,‭ ‬bringing the entire mansion down in the process.‭ ‬Thor then flies in and grabs Captain America and Black Widow before the falling ruble collapses‭ ‬on them. Captain America and Black Widow are then taken out by a magical blast from Baron‭ ‬Mordo.‭ ‬The remaining Dark Avengers members then surround Hulk and Thor.‭ ‬Thor tells Hulk‭ ‬to prepare to fight,‭ ‬and Hulk leaps at all of them,‭ ‬destroying Titanium Man’s armor and killing‭ ‬Jack O’Lantern in the process.‭ ‬Bardon Mordo and Abomination then attack Hulk at once,‭ ‬while‭ ‬Thor prepares to fight Ares. Hulk continues to be beaten on by Abomination while Bardon Mordo attempts to‭ ‬telepathically take him out.‭ ‬However,‭ ‬Hulk is able to fight Mordo and turn his powers against‭ ‬him,‭ ‬putting Mordo in a catatonic state.‭ ‬Meanwhile,‭ ‬Thor and Ares continue to exchange‭ ‬punches,‭ ‬causing the ground to shake.‭ ‬Eventually,‭ ‬Ares is able to take Thor’s hammer from him‭ ‬and hits him in the jaw with it.‭ ‬Thor then collapses,‭ ‬giving Ares time to take out his sword.‭ ‬He‭ lifts his sword over his head and prepares to cut Thor’s head off. Suddenly,‭ ‬a woman covered in orange and black fur with a tail shows up.‭ ‬At first Ares is‭ ‬Insulted that she thinks she can beat a God.‭ ‬The woman says that she doesn’t have to beat‭ ‬him.‭ ‬She jumps over his head,‭ ‬and uses her claws to destroy the chip Ross put on the back of‭ ‬his neck.‭ ‬Ares then suddenly snaps out of the mind control Ross had him under,‭ ‬and apologizes‭ ‬to Thor.‭ ‬He then says that he is‭ “‬Going to pay Ross a visit.‭” ‬He opens a portal and leaves. Thor picks up his hammer and easily defeats Abomination.‭ ‬He then turns to the woman‭ ‬and asks her who she is and why she showed up to help.‭ ‬She says that her name is Tigra,‭ ‬and‭ ‬she was following a lead about the assassin known as Crossbones which led her to Avengers‭ ‬Mansion and learning about Operation:‭ ‬Dark Avenger.‭ ‬Thor and Tigra then pull the other‭ ‬Avenger members out of the ruble and revive them. At a meeting the following day in and old abandoned Stark Industries Warehouse,‭ ‬Tony‭ ‬kicks Hulk out of The Avengers due to the destruction of Avengers Mansion and nearly killing‭ ‬Captain America and Black Widow.‭ ‬Hulk punches Tony in the face and leaves.‭ ‬Tony then offers‭ ‬Tigra membership to The Avengers,‭ ‬which she accepts.‭ ‬Namor then quits The Avengers,‭ ‬disgusted by what the surface world does to their own. Members Founding Members BOLD indicates that the character is currently a member. Later Recruits Ownership This page was created by TheCannon. DO NOT edit without permission. Category:Marvel Infinite Category:Marvel Comics Category:Superheroes Category:Avengers Category:The Avengers